We All Have Problems
by ChuckBassLOVA
Summary: Problems, every couple has them. Blair and Nate have had alo. Perfection, Serena, Chuck, Parents, Bulimia... and so much more. Nate knew, he had always known, he just never said anything.My First N&B Fic
1. Blair

**Summary**:Problems, every couple has them. Blair and Nate have had alot. Perfection, Serena, Chuck, Parents, Bulimia... and so much more. Nate knew, he had always known, he just never said anything.

--

He always knew that they had "problems", as a couple and as individuals. From the moment his parents and best friend persuaded him into asking her out to the moment they had their last and final break-up, Nathaniel Archibald knew. It never seemed like he did, not really. He acted like he didn't. Maybe that was because he didn't like facing the truth. Maybe it was because people didn't expect him to know and even if they did those people wouldn't listen. Not Chuck, not his parents and not Blair, never Blair . Or maybe everyone just knew more then he did. He didn't know he probably never would. All he knew is that they had problems.A lot of problems.

Blair had a problem with perfection. Because of that Blair had a problem with her self. Because of that Blair had bulimia. And he knew but he pretended not to because he didn't like the truth. He pretended because nobody expected him to know, not even Blair and if he said something, anything, they wouldn't listen, not even Blair.

Blair had a problem with Serena. In Blair's eyes Serena was perfection and Blair had a problem with perfection. Blair wanted to achieve perfection but never could and Serena always had, always would.

Blair had problems with her parents. Problems because her father abandoned her and she thought it was her fault. Problems because Blair was not perfect, even if she tried her best to be. Blair Waldorf was not perfect and Eleanor accepted nothing but perfection.

Blair had problems with Chuck Bass. Blair Waldorf loved Chuck Bass, and that was a problem. Chuck Bass loved Blair Waldorf and that was a problem. Chuck was an ass, a pervert, a man whore who used people for the fun of it and those were all problems. Chuck was sweet to Blair, Chuck made Blair laugh, Chuck made Blair feel perfect and those were all problems.

Nate noticed all these problems but didn't say a word, not a single word because Nathaniel Archibald had no intention of doing more than what was expected. He also didn't say anything because those weren't all her problems, those were dim in comparison to her biggest problem, Him.

Blair Waldorf had a problem with Nathaniel Archibald because he didn't appreciate her. She had a problem with him because he made her feel insecure, not perfect. Blair had a problem with Nate because he loved her best friend. Because he was with her just to make others happy and not himself. Blair Waldorf had a problem with Nathaniel Archibald because he was supposed to be perfect. He wasn't


	2. Nate

**Part 2**

I Like This One Better Than Blairs IDK Why. Teet Teet

Enjoy

--

Nathaniel Archibald had a problem with people. He liked making people happy and that was a problem. Making people happy meant doing what they want, even if he didn't want to, and that was a problem. Nate Archibald did what was expected though, and what was expected of him was to make people happy.

Nate had a problem with Serena. Serena was a problem because well, he loved her. Nathaniel Archibald did what was expected nothing more nothing less and loving Serena Van Der Woodsen was not expected, not accepted, and never would be.

Nate had a problem with his parents. His mother strived for perfection. She didn't listen when something was wrong or the truth was too hard to bare and that was a problem. His father saw everything as a business deal and since he was a business man he assumed he could control it all. Nate's father controlled him and that was a problem.

Nathaniel Archibald had a problem with his best friend, Chuck Bass. Chuck was everything Nate wasn't and more. He did bad things, Nate didn't and that was a problem. Chuck was manipulative, Nate wasn't and that was a problem because then Chuck could manipulate Nate, He did. Chuck Bass had a thing for Nate's girlfriend. No, Chuck Bass loved Nate's girlfriend and that was a problem, a big problem.

To top everything off Nate Archibald had a problem with Blair Waldorf. He had a problem with her because she wanted something that didn't exist, perfection. Nate didn't love Blair and that was a problem because he was expected to love her. Nathaniel Archibald had a problem with Blair Waldorf because she wasn't what he wanted. She was who people wanted to see him with,what made them happy and Nate Archibald had to make people happy.


End file.
